


Stuck In The Storm

by Jedi9



Series: Rybee [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Anal Play, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Girls Kissing, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi9/pseuds/Jedi9
Summary: The Nomad is damaged, and Ryder and Peebee are stuck in the car when a giant storm closes in on them. What will the two of them do to kill time?





	Stuck In The Storm

Ryder was driving the Nomad back to the outpost on Voeld; everything was going great, there was no Kett to fight, no Remnant attacking them; there was just the endless desert of snow and ice for miles around.

Peebee was napping in the passenger seat next to Ryder, her head resting peacefully on the seat’s cushion. Sara was trying not to stare so eagerly at her teammate, but her eyes seemed to have a will of their own, and they settled on Peebee’s chest. She fantasized about those well-rounded tits and dark nipples concealed under the purple jacket, and she suddenly felt the need to touch them.

“Shit!” Sara cussed when the Nomad’s front left tire exploded. She clasped both hands hard on the steering wheel, fighting to regain control of the vehicle. The car finally came to a halt in the middle of nowhere, and to make things even worse, there was a snow storm approaching quickly toward them.

Sara’s heart was racing, her fingers were aching, and she felt something hot sliding down her left temple. She must have hit her head on the left window during the incident, and Sara silently cursed herself for forgetting her helmet on the back seats.

“Peebee, you okay?” Ryder asked, her tone full of worry.

“Yeah, I’m ok. Ah, good thing I had my seatbelt on!” The asari looked around, and her eyes widened when she saw the huge storm closing in around the Nomad.

“The front tire is dead, and I can’t change it in this storm.” Sara brought her hand to her head and grimaced. Her glove was stained with her blood, and she began to feel a bit woozy. “We’re stuck here!”

“Hey Ryder, you ok?” Peebee asked when she noticed the blood trail on the left side of Sara’s face. “You don’t look so good.”

Snow fell on and around the Nomad, and no matter how hard Peebee squinted her eyes, she couldn’t see a thing through the blizzard. Ryder was in bad shape, and Peebee couldn’t call for an emergency extraction.

“Is there anything that I could use to patch you up?” Peebee asked, searching frantically around her.

“Yeah, there’s an emergency medkit behind my seat.” Sara unbuckled her seat belt and started to rise, but her head spun wildly, and she stumbled back in her seat. “Just give me a minute!”

“Stay there; I’ll get the medkit. And if you need to puke, try aiming for the bag next to you.”

Peebee crawled behind Ryder’s seat and unclasped the medkit, and crawled back to her place. She opened it and took a clean cloth and a Medi-gel pack, and began applying cleaning up the wound.

“Ouch!” Ryder grimaced when the cloth touched the gash on her temple, and she accidentally hit the asari in the guts with her right hand.

“Hey! Next time you hit me, I’m putting you in a biotic stasis!” Peebee warned before bringing the cloth back to the Pathfinder’s head.

“Sorry, I’ll try to be more careful.”

“Do, or do not, there is no try!” Peebee said, winking playfully at Ryder.

“Did you just quote Star Wars to me?” Sara gave Peebee a genuine smile as her friend began to apply the Medi-gel on her head. “As if I needed any more reasons to love you!”

“Love me? Didn’t know you felt this way.” Peebee made a fake surprised look, she knew what Ryder felt for her, and she liked to tease her about it.

“Did I say, love? I…I meant to say like!” Sara stammered with an awkward grin.

Peebee chuckled as she installed the bandage on the Pathfinder’s head. It wasn’t her best work, but the garment would do the job until they could call the Tempest for extraction. She closed the medkit and threw at the back of the Nomad, then slumped back in her seat with a sigh.

The storm outside intensified, rocking the car left and right ever so slightly. The motion didn’t help Sara’s nausea, and she looked a bit more greenish then earlier. Peebee took a pill from her pouch and handed it to Ryder, who took it with a confused look in her eyes.

“Motion sickness pills, Ryder,” she reassured the human, pushing Ryder’s hand closer to her mouth. “It’s super efficient, and it acts real fast.”

Sara swallowed it and raised an eyebrow when noticing the look Peebee was giving her. The urge to touch her friend came back when her eyes fixed on Peebee’s lips, the room suddenly feeling extremely hot despite the cold outside. The asari noticed the change in Ryder’s focus, she lifted her jacket a little higher, revealing more skin than usual.

The Pathfinder blushed a little at the tease but didn't remove her eyes away from her teammate. The lust in her eyes grew even stronger when the asari slid a hand in her tight, leather pants, an evil grin plastered on her face.

“It’s gonna be a long wait in here, might as well do something to pass the time,” Peebee said as she began to circle her clit with her fingers.

Ryder tried to say something, but words wouldn’t come; her mind was too busy looking at Peebee masturbating herself in front of her. The asari used her free hand to pull her jacket higher, revealing the beginning of her breasts, moaning as she did so.

Sara unconsciously moved closer to her friend, but Peebee used her biotics to push her back into her seat gently. The Pathfinder looked confused for a moment but didn’t try to come closer to Peebee again.

“No no, you don’t do anything, you just sit there and enjoy the show!” Peebee scolded playfully.

Peebee removed her jacket quickly, exposing her breasts to Ryder. She pinched her nipples, making them hard and pointy, and then delved her hand back into her pants. She knew Ryder was the more dominant type, she knew that she wanted to be included in the action, and to frustrate her from this need made Peebee feel extremely aroused. Peebee sometimes allowed Sara to take control during sex, but that was rare. The asari wasn’t the submissive type, and she loved seeing Ryder flustered and helpless under her while she fucked her.

Sara shifted uncomfortably on her seat, her eyes never leaving the blue alien sitting across from her. She wanted to touch those tits, to suck on them while she finger fucked her friend, but she couldn’t. The only thing she could do was watch as Peebee self-satisfied her needs, and it was frustrating and arousing at the same time.

“Enjoying the show?” Peebee asked.

“Yeah!” Sara spread her legs and began rubbing her aching clit through her armor. For a second, she thought Peebee would force her to stop, but the asari seemed pleased by that, so Sara kept on going.

“Go slower and follow my pace, Ryder!” Peebee ordered. She moved two fingers slowly inside of her, forcing Ryder to go as slowly as her.

Ryder imitated Peebee’s pace, her finger moving sluggishly from the bottom to the top of her cunt. Sara knew she was already wet; she could feel it through the garment of her armor as she massaged her hot pussy.

“That’s it; you’re a good obedient little Pathfinder!” Peebee increased the pace of her thrusts a little, watching eagerly as Ryder mirrored her movements. “If you keep listening to me, I might let you fuck me after.”

Deciding to make Sara desire her even more, Peebee left her seat and sat on Ryder’s left lap. The human gasped in surprise when the asari used her free hand to rub her sex. Sara’s hand froze as Peebee massaged her, and she had to fight the impulse to grab the asari by the ass.

“Keep going Ryder; I’m not gonna do all the job for ya!” Peebee ordered in a sharp tone.

Ryder forced her hand to resume its strokes, her fingers occasionally touching with Peebee’s, sending shivers running through her body. Peebee pressed her forehead on Sara’s, forcing Ryder to look into her eyes.

The asari relished watching the struggle in Ryder’s eyes when she brought her breasts inches away from her mouth; it excited her to see how hard it was for Sara to resist the urge to suck them, to roll her well-rounded nipples under her tongue.

Peebee slid a third finger into her cunt and began thrusting faster and harder. Ryder immediately adjusted her speed to match with hers, determined to please her asari friend. Peebee moaned loudly as she reached her G-spot, and kissed Ryder on the forehead.

Ryder arched her back as she reached her peak, but Peebee kept lavishing her sex with her fingers, showing no mercy to the Pathfinder.

“Don’t you cum just yet!” she ordered. Sara’s face contorted into a grimace, and Peebee saw sweat running down her forehead.

“Fuck!” Sara moaned loudly and began shaking violently as she grew closer to orgasm. The rocking movement made Peebee’s breast bounce, causing the tip of her nipples to touch Sara’s lips.

After a few more minutes of hard breathing and moaning, Sara finally reached her climax. She moaned loudly as it washed over her, her legs shaking uncontrollably under Peebee. The asari came next, her lips met with Ryder’s, and their tongues touched one another.

“Can I touch you now?” Ryder asked when Peebee ended the kiss.

She felt the asari’s hands grabbing her by the waist, and suddenly, Ryder was being pulled forward until Peebee’s back rested on the passenger seat. She stared into the hazel eyes of her friend for a long moment, still waiting for her to answer her question.

“Take off that armor so we can have some more fun,” Peebee finally said, her fingers already unclasping the straps that held the front and back parts of the chest plate together.

Ryder obliged and helped the asari stripping her of her armor and clothes. A few seconds later, Ryder was standing all naked above Peebee, a lustful look in her eyes.

“You still didn't answer my question,” Sara said, lowering her face until her nose touched with Peebee’s.

“Of course you can, silly!” Peebee tugged Ryder’s face down on hers and kissed her quickly, each kiss hungrier than the last. She held Sara’s head with an iron grip, allowing her to pull back once in a while to breath.

Tired of waiting, Ryder took the asari’s waist and sat her upright on the seat, and then straddled her. Her lips left the asari’s mouth and trailed down the elegant line of her jaw. Ryder’s hands grabbed her friend’s breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze while she rolled the nipples under her hot palms.

“I hope I’m not squeezing too hard?” Ryder asked. She still asked these questions to Peebee, because unlike her partner, she didn’t have as much experience in bed. Where Peebee’s touch was professional, Ryder’s strokes and movements were still clumsy and uncertain.

“That’s perfect Ryder,” Peebee reassured her.

She kissed the asari’s neck for a long moment, her hands occasionally teasing her clit. Sara felt a warm hand cupping her breast while the other caressed her red hair. She then straddled Peebee with one leg, putting the other under her friend’s right leg.

Sara started to rub her clit on Peebee’s while she kissed her on the lips, her tongue wrapped around her friend’s. Their hands were touching each other's bodies; their lips were moving hungrily together while their tongues danced in their mouths.

Peebee’s moan was muffled into Ryder’s mouth, her eyes were closed, and her head was spinning slightly while Sara rubbed her clit faster against hers. The two women were panting and screaming, sweat coated their bodies, making it harder for Peebee to keep a good grip on Sara’s ass.

“Faster Ryder!” Peebee screamed before bringing her lips to Sara’s neck.

“Like that? Good enough for you?” Ryder asked after adjusting the speed of her thrusts.

The asari didn’t answer. Instead, Peebee moaned loudly and pulled Sara hard against her slim frame, and penetrated Ryder’s anus with her thumb, while her index finger slid into her cunt. Sara gasped in surprise but didn’t stop rubbing her sex on her partner’s.

“You like that?” Peebee asked when she moved both her thumb and index finger at the same time, making some small circular motions with them.

“Ye…yeah!” Sara moaned, feeling her body grow hotter by the second.

Peebee easily slid a second finger into Ryder’s drenched pussy and began massaging it harder and faster, driving Ryder crazy. The loud scream that came out of Sara’s mouth made Peebee shiver with excitement; she loved it when she caused Ryder to squirm and moan loudly.

Peebee’s free hand squeezed Sara’s breasts, her fingers occasionally teasing the tip of her nipples. The air in the Nomad was extremely thick, and the windows had fogged up from the inside.

Sara came twice before Peebee reached orgasm. They laid there, breathless and sweaty, their arms tangled around each other. Sara kissed Peebee with passionately for a long moment, relishing the proximity it gave her with her friend.

Then, without any warnings, Peebee carried Sara in her arms and laid her on her back in the rear seats. “I’m not done with you just yet!” she said with a smug grin on her blue lips.

She knelt down, spread Sara’s legs apart and buried her face in the Pathfinder’s crotch. Her tongue delved out of her mouth and gently circled Ryder’s clit. The asari licked the juices from her friend’s pussy and moaned appreciatively. Ryder tasted good, and she suddenly felt the urge to thrust her tongue deeper into her clit, to make her scream with satisfaction as she pleasured her.

And, after cleaning away all the juice, she finally penetrated Ryder with her tongue. Peebee felt the human’s fingers clasping hard around her head tentacles, but she ignored the pain and slid two fingers into Ryder.

“Oh, God! Yes, Peebee, keep going, fuck!” Sara screamed between two gasps, her eyes rolling back in her head as extasy took her over.

Sara orgasmed for three times in a row before Peebee finished with her, leaving her exhausted and completely out of breath. Peebee laid to her right, her arms tangled with hers. The Pathfinder felt so relaxed, and the headache and nausea she had experienced earlier were gone.

“Can you hear that?” Peebee asked after a long, silent moment.

“Hear what?”

“Exactly! You can’t hear anything, that means the storm has passed. It also means that we can call for the Tempest to pick us up!”

“Yeah, we could,” Sara closed her eyes and relished how good she felt whenever she was in Peebee’s arms. “But we don’t have to call them right now. Let’s stay here for a little while, just you and me.”

“Why not? I’m exhausted and could use a nap anyway.” Peebee rested her head on Ryder’s shoulder; a warm smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes. “Yeah, let’s stay like that for a while!”

Sara made circular movements with her fingers on Peebee’s right thigh; she loved to gently stroke her friend while she fell asleep on her, it relaxed her. After a few minutes, her friend was peacefully snoring, and Sara had to suppress a chuckle.

She loved it when Peebee was cuddling with her, but Sara’s heart still ached whenever she remembered how easily the asari could leave at any moment if she got bored. _Don’t focus on the future Ryder, stay in the present._ Her eyes fixed on Peebee and felt her heart pound in her chest. _Gosh, she’s amazing!_

Sara didn’t fall asleep right away; she didn’t want to. She was so focused on enjoying this intimate moment with her teammate to allow herself to doze off. Besides, the Voeld sunset was one of the most beautiful things in Andromeda, and Sara had the best view she could have hoped for.

“There are days when I really love my job!” she murmured to herself.

Sara didn’t know what awaited her in the future, but, as long as Peebee and the rest of the Pathfinder team were by her sides, Ryder was confident that the Initiative would prevail against the Archon and the Kett. She will find a new home for everyone in the Initiative, and she will prove to herself and to everyone who doubted her, that she deserves the title of Pathfinder.


End file.
